User talk:Winter Moon
Archive 'Sup WM, Dude, you have to archive your talk page, it is already too long :P Want me to help you, or do you know how to archive yourself? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 03:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ilan, nice to see you. I'm clueless as to how I would archive my talkpage, so any help you could give me would be appreciated. Thank you! Winter Moon (talk) 21:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Done :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! Winter Moon (talk) 21:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Colors I don't know, where to write it, so I write it here (since you are welcome commitee). You should consider to change some color schemes of navboxes etc. Do you think that e.g. this is readable? Yellow font on white background for link side and light blue background and grey font on other side? Really? --Silesian (talk) 12:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, that is a good point. I always just highlight it, but I think it would be a good idea to have either a darker color for the navbox or a darker color for the lettering. Since I don't know much about changing templates or coloring, I think I'll drop ILan '''a message. Thanks for bringing that to my attention; it was never a thing I really thought about. Winter Moon (talk) 13:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know how to change the colors. I suggest you'll ask help from a Wikia helper. -- `ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good idear. Do you know anyone who we could ask? Winter Moon (talk) 16:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure :) Nick. -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Block Request You're the first admin I saw. Block him: User:Garnergamer. He thinks that Yahoo Answers is a reliable resource and is practically spamming it all over the talk page of GTA V Protag. Cheers, 03:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Garnergamer He's now blocked for two weeks, for adding false informatyion and specs. Why didn't you block him first? :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear it. As for why I didn't block him, I guess I didn't want to seem like I was jumping the gun by blocking him after he ignored my message once, and I got off my computer before he reverted everything after my second message. So what do you use as a blocking policy (when you should stop warning someone and block them, for how long, etc)? Because I'm having a little trouble coming up with a good system, so any ideas of yours would be appreciated. Winter Moon (talk) 22:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, he did recieved warnings about his edits, not by me but by you, Cody and Dragos and Faizan. While he did understand his edits were wrong, the deeds (his edits) have benn done, though I'm thinking on shorting his block. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) hi i would like to know why my photo File:Salvatore Leone.png was deleted it offered a much higher resolution and close up face shot of salvatore leone Myuntoldfunstory (talk) 04:16, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm not quite sure why the picture was deleted (I did not delete it), but by checking the revision history of the Salvatore Leone page, you can find the user who did, and ask them why they deleted it. I'm sure that they'll be able to help you, but if you have any other questions, just let me know! Winter Moon (talk) 00:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays and a happy New Year WM! Boomer8 (talk) 07:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, and Happy Holidays to you, too! And that has got to be the best Christmas picture I've seen in a while. Winter Moon (talk) 13:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) GTA V pages Unlocking GTA V Pages I know I'm asking for a bit much but it's been messing with my head for a while, can you unlock some GTA V pages for me to edit, there are some things to add on those pages and I know some of you guys are busy at times. And sometimes get a bit upset seeing Trevor, Franklin, and Michael's page along with the GTA V main page so empty. Like I said, I know I'm asking for a bit much but I just want to add the full info about them (no fandom or speculation about it, just 100% released info). -- Painkill (talk) 22:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, sure, we can unlock the GTA V pages for a while. I don't mind. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 04:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for doing that! Winter Moon (talk) 00:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Good to Know Finally, I can edit those pages and like I said, no fandom! And enjoy the Features in GTA V page I just made. Cheers!Painkill (talk) 05:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear it, and I will take a look at that page. Can't wait for more GTA V information in the months to come. Winter Moon (talk) 00:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for opening it but I won't be able to edit it until tommorrow (I have to study for my math test) and once again thank for opening and sorry about the short notice message... Painkill (talk) 05:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem; I have finals too. I was not the one who opened the pages (I think it was Ilan xd), but I'm glad that they're open for editing now. Winter Moon (talk) 23:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey There WM. I have to ask how I can see my changes to the Wiki GTA V Talk. I got a notification saying that it was edited, but every time I click it, it puts me back to the main archive page. Help please! UndeadMarston84 (talk) 02:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reply on my earlier message but I have another problem. The Japanese Yakuza and the Colombian Cartel were present in the GTA III's and GTA: LCS' rendition of Liberty City. Why were they removed in GTA IV? And if they made it in the game, what were their possible weapons and gang cars? Thanks for the last one. Appreciate it.Fireupthecossie (talk) 04:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm not sure why the Japanese Yakuza and Colombian Cartel were removed from GTA IV, but if I had to guess, it's because Rockstar wanted to try something different and use new gangs as enemies. If they made it into the game, I would guess that the Yakuza would have driven a variant of one of the sports cars in the game (kinda like the Yakuza Stinger from GTA III) and used the Micro Uzi and Pistol. And as for the Colombian Cartel, they probably would have driven a variant of the Cavalcade FXT or Contender, and used the Pistol, Micro-Uzi, MP5, AK-47, and M4. Please remember, though, that because I don't have GTA III and used the pages on the Yakuza and Cartel as references, this is all just pure speculation on my part, so you're free to accept it or dismiss it. Winter Moon (talk) 14:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I see. Well, thanks for the response, even if it's just a blind guess. But I have a lot of questions bothering me for some time now so I hope you have a large amount of patience and understanding. How would the storyline turn out if Pegorino asked Niko to kill Phil Bell instead of Ray Boccino? Why didn't Rockstar put the APC tank and the Dodo into GTA IV? And lastly, Why wasn't Florian Cravic a friend of Niko's? And if he did, what kind of ability would he unlock? On the last one, I figured out that since he was dating the Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins, his ability would be putting off the police and the NOOSE for Niko in a chase. But I'm not so sure. Is it correct or is it just a guess? Even if your answers would be as good as mine, I'll value your conclusions. Thanks.Fireupthecossie (talk) 16:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... I'm willing to bet that the overall storyline wouldn't be changed (whether you kill Playboy X or Dwayne, Francis or Derrick doesn't change it either), but it would definitely change some dialogue, rewards, and post-mission phone calls (if you kill Dwayne or Derrick and then call Roman, Niko expresses guilt, while if you kill Playboy X or Francis, Niko feels that he did the right thing; I'm guessing that killing Phil would get the first result and Ray, the second). Something that they could have added would be a random encounter with Phil's ex-wife, in which Niko would have to beat up her second ex-husband (kind of like the random encounter with Cherise, I know) and if you spared Phil, his ex would say something about how Phil doesn't keep bad company and that she's going to give him a call, and afterward, Niko would say something about Phil being closer to the American dream than anyone else that he's met. But if you spared Ray, his ex would talk about what a shame it was that they would never know what could have been, and afterward, Niko would say something about how he should have killed Ray instead. The APC and Dodo question is a bit simpler; to paraphrase something that Cave Johnson said, they were throwing game mechanics at the wall to see what stuck, and my guess is that they wanted to move away from crazy over-the-top fun (which is what the GTA III era was all about) and take a gander at extreme realism (there wouldn't really be any need to cruise around in a tank or fly around in a plane in the GTA IV renedition of Liberty City, even though both appeared in GTA III just for fun). As for why Florian doesn't become a friend of Niko's... maybe Rockstar didn't want the player to feel swamped with friends, or maybe they felt that he would seem too much like the other friends (he probably would have been). For his special ability, though, Kiki can already clear Niko's wanted level, so I think that he could have delivered sports cars to Niko (from Bryce's garage), as this was a benefit that appeared in both DLC's (with bikes and cars, courtesy of Clay and Henrique), but not in the original game. Again, though, this is all just purely speculation on my part, so you're free to accept it or dismiss it. Winter Moon (talk) 14:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:11, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki GTA Vice City If you want Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, then buy it on Steam for $9.99. http://store.steampowered.com/app/12110/ Zhou Ming (talk) 17:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Zhou Ming Thank you, but I already have it. Can you buy other games on Steam? Winter Moon (talk) 19:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) It's been a long time since we last talked....thanks for the introduction. I have a question. Do you still remember those Russians that Real Badman wants dead? I'm wondering, are they under Petrovic's or Rascalov's?--Fireupthecossie (talk) 12:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm not quite sure about the gang affiliation of the Russians in Badman's random encounter, as the game only identifies them as "Russian gang members". I'm sorry, but that's as good as I can do. Winter Moon (talk) 22:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey WM! I don't think we ever talked to each other, I'm Mikey Klebbitz. Well, admin Mikey Klebbitz as of four hours ago. I just wanted to say, I'm here to help, and now we are three admins. If you want to discuss admin related stuff, just say so. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! If I want to discuss admin related stuff, I'll just say so. Winter Moon (talk) 22:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Afliates, Official Twitter/Facebook Hey there, Winter Moon.My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! I was stopping by to ask a few questions about the GTA wiki. With GTA V's release coming up later this year, how would you feel about starting up an Affliates program on the wiki to gain more traffic and vistors? These can be to other wikis or external sites depending on your preference. There could be a link to them on a main page, or on a seperate Affliates page. (They would look something like this.) The decision to make this network is entirely your call! We are also going to be creating an official GTA Wiki Twitter/Facebook to help promote the great content here. What kind of content/updates would you like to see through these social networks? You are more than welcome to provide content/help out in any way if you wish. Thank you! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Una favor, por favor Heya Winty, long time no see! Hey man, we (the whole Staff) need a big favor from you: please check the promotions page and make your vote in the active requestmade by User:Cloudkit01. It takes way too long and we wnat to close it already. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 07:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Isolated or not? Hey there, Winter Moon! It's been a long time since we last talked (I think over 3 months) and apologies for my absence. I'm here to inquire about something. You see, I've been playing GTA: LCS on the PSP recently and in the mission Cam-Pain, I noticed that at the end of the starting cutscene, the vehicle I used to get there disapperared and I had a 40% decrease in health. Is this glitch only in the PSP or is it also in the PS2 as well? One more thing; which is better in your opinion; GTA:LCS or GTA:VCS? I would like to get a response to it.--Fireupthecossie (talk) 13:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Apologies for my late response. I'm not sure how helpful I can be, as I have not actually played LCS or VCS, if you can believe it. I'm still a PC gamer, so I'm limited to VC, SA, and IV. My advice would be to ask one of the other admins who has played LCS and/or VCS who would be able to answer your question. Sorry. Winter Moon (talk) 00:07, May 1, 2013 (UTC) just some research Hey dude, i just discover new glitch or world i think. i first trigger the flying cars cheat (where car flying like plane) and NPC cars fly vertically while being bumped by player's vehicle cheat, then i enter a clover and VERY VERY SLOWLY bump it to NPC car (sabre), the i quickly dismount and jack sabre (or maybe hijack because the sabre already slowly flying vertically), while i in the sabre, the sabre still slowly flying vertically, then i force to move the sabre like move it to the right, left,etc, the sabre rolling up in the air like rollercoaster, that just the start, i forwarding the sabre to up to the sky and the sabre fly in a very high speed with the nose up to the sky!! it cant stop! i will keep flying even when my controller are 5 meter from my hand! i wiiiiiiilll keeeeepp fllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyying even pass sky limit(where planes and other air vehicle are not able to fly up more) to the high skies! i discover the new world my friend...... i will named it "space's cloud" I THE FIRST WHO FOUND IT! ANY COPYRIGHTED ISSUES WILL BE DEALT BY AN HIGH LAW!! ohh yeah after i investage, that sky is not a HIDDEN INTERIOR UNIVERSE! is just a sky that have clouds. So then prepare for long editing............ Peace Andre OG Atalaric I'll have to try that one out; it sounds like it would be a good addition to the "Glitches" page. Winter Moon (talk) 00:07, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Allright, but the high skies is discovery, the glitch is how'd you get to the high skies Andre OG Atalaric Community Noticeboard Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) GTA Answers Questions If you're an admin, then could you please do something about the constantly asked stupid and ridiculous questions asked on GTA Answers? Questions such as: "Sex Cheat code" or "School Bus cheat"? Kieronrob (talk) 23:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey WM, I noticed you haven't edited in a month or so. Everything okay? Messi1983 (talk) 06:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, everything's okay :). I'm sorry for my abscence (which I'm sure has been more than one month), but I haven't been playing a lot of GTA recently, and so I haven't been editing as much. As I'm sure you are, I'm eagerly awaiting the coming release of GTA V (although I'll have to get a new PC to play it), so it won't be too long before I'm editing as much as I used to. Winter Moon (talk) 15:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Cool no worries. Try and edit on here as best you can. Messi1983 (talk) 10:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Possible Absence Notice :( Hi there, in about twenty-four hours time I'll be leaving on a five week holiday. I'll not have Wi-Fi access because I would like to save some cash for GTA and a new HDTV. I may still be able to use the internet via mobile, but my access to editing could drop to minimal at best. I'll try do my best while away and then return to business as usual when I return to the UK on 1st September. JBanton (Talk | ) 10:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the extremely late reply! As I have been doing far less editing than you for the last several months, don't worry about it. Then again, I guess if you were worrying about it, you wouldn't be anymore. Winter Moon (talk) 22:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Nationality Hi WM, how are you? Listen, can you tell me what is your nationality. We added nationalities to the Staff page so new users could get help from a staff member from their country (or the most similar one). So in short, where are you from? :) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey ILan, sorry for the late reply! GTA Wiki stopped sending me emails whenever I got a message, but it's mainly because I haven't been editing as much as I used to be. Sorry. As a PC gamer, I can't edit much about GTA V right now, but my editing will definitely increase after GTA V is released on PC, so yeah. I am from the United States of America, and I'm about as proud of my country as I can be without being all "F*** yeah, America!" I hope this helps. :) Winter Moon (talk) 22:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''